In the above technical field, paragraphs 0024, 0027, and 0029 of patent literature 1 disclose a monitoring apparatus including an observer, a coping unit, a monitoring plan executor, and a general monitoring knowledge storage. The monitoring plan executor inspects a monitoring target abnormality using the observer, decides an optimum coping behavior at the time of detection of an abnormality, and commands the coping unit to execute the coping behavior. The general monitoring knowledge storage stores a monitoring condition procedure, an abnormality detection procedure, and a coping behavior procedure for each monitoring target class.
In addition, in patent literature 2, paragraphs 0040 and 0049 describe that virtual PC software is active on a host server and the host server may be created by a plurality of PCs by a grid computing technique. Paragraph 0060 describes that setting is made so that the hardware resource of a client terminal can be used from a virtual PC.
Paragraph 0017 of patent literature 3 describes that a thin client system includes a thin client, a USB device connected to a USB port of the thin client, and a server connected via a network, and a portable communication terminal is preferable as the thin client. Paragraph 0029 describes that a USB virtual bus driver is a driver which behaves as a USB device included in the server itself when seen from the OS portion of the server.